Osmotic devices for delivering beneficial agents to environments of use are known to the prior art in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,845,770 and 3,916,899 issued to Theeuwes et al. The osmotic devices disclosed in those patents comprise a semipermeable wall that surrounds a compartment containing an agent. The wall is permeable to the passage of an external fluid, and substantially impermeable to the passage of agent. There is a passageway through the wall for delivering the agent from the device. These devices release agent by fluid being imbibed through the wall into the compartment at a rate determined by the permeability of the wall and the osmotic pressure gradient across the wall to produce an aqueous solution containing agent that is dispensed through the passageway from the device. These devices are extraordinarily effective for delivering an agent that is soluble in the fluid and exhibits an osmotic pressure gradient across the wall against the fluid, and for delivering an agent that has limited solubility in the fluid and is admixed with an osmotically effective compound that is soluble in the fluid and exhibits an osmotic pressure gradient across the wall against the fluid. Devices of this type are typically designed to be swallowed or implanted to deliver a drug or other beneficial agent to the body.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,202, the delivery kinetics of the device are enhanced by manufacturing the device with an agent compartment and an osmagent compartment separated by a film, which film is movable from a rested to an expanded state. The device delivers agent by fluid being imbibed through the wall into the osmagent compartment producing a solution that causes the compartment to increase in volume and act as a driving force that is applied against the film. This force urges the film to expand against the agent compartment and correspondingly diminish the volume of this compartment, whereby agent is dispensed through the passageway from the device. While this device operates successfully for its intended use, and while it can deliver numerous difficult to deliver agents, its use is somewhat limited because of the manufacturing steps needed for fabricating and placing the movable film in the device.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,725 Cortese et al provided an osmotic dispensing device for delivering a beneficial agent which, because of its solubility in an aqueous biological fluid is difficult to deliver in meaningful amounts at controlled rates over time. The osmotic device of this patent comprises a semipermeable wall surrounding a compartment containing a beneficial agent that is insoluble to very soluble in an aqueous biological fluid and an expandable hydrogel. In operation, the hydrogel expands in the presence of external fluid that is imbibed into the device and in some operations mixes with the beneficial agents, thereby forming a dispensable formulation that is dispensed through the passageway from the device. This device operates successfully for its intended use, and it delivers many difficult to deliver beneficial agents for their intended purpose.
When administering a drug buccally (i.e., by absorption of the drug through the highly vascularized buccal tissues of the mouth) a number of conditions are present which makes it difficult to effectively deliver drug in a therapeutically effective amount for a prolonged period of time (e.g., for periods greater than several minutes). For example, when a patient is given a drug-containing lozenge, there is a natural tendency to suck and chew on the lozenge thereby effectively reducing the time period during which the drug can be buccally administered by the lozenge. In addition, the action of saliva and swallowing by the patient effectively reduces the concentration of drug along the buccal membranes of the oral cavity and further causes much of the drug to be swallowed, in many cases rendering it inactive upon encountering the low pH environment of the stomach. This has been a particular problem in treating diseases of the mouth which require constant local administration of drug. One such disease condition is candidiasis of the oral cavity. A recent study has shown that 94% of male patients having acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS) and 72% of those with AIDS-related complex (ARC) had oral candidiasis (Barr & Marder, AIDS: A Guide For Dental Practice, pp. 53-62, 1987). Recommended treatment of oral candidiasis is by continuous dosing of selected anti-fungal agents in the mouth, pharynx and oesophagus. Typically, therapeutically recommended doses of nystatin, amphotericin B or miconazole, either in the form of liquid rinses or slowly dissolving pastilles and tables have been used to treat oral candidiasis. Unfortunately, when the anti-fungal agents are administered by gargling or with rinses, the anti-fungal agents are cleared from the mouth in a matter of minutes. While the duration of drug delivery is increased somewhat using slowly dissolving pastilles and tables, typically these release drug for no more than about 15 to 20 minutes. Accordingly, these dosage forms require frequent repetitive dosing (e.g., gargling every five minutes or taking a lozenge 3-4 times per hour) in order to effectively treat the condition.
Thus, there has been a clear need in the art of treating oral diseases, such as oral candidiasis, for a dosage form which is able to continuously deliver therapeutically effective amounts of drug or other beneficial agent into the oral cavity for extended periods of time, i.e. periods greater than about 15 to 20 minutes.
In response to the problem of short duration of drug delivery from rinses, pastilles and tablets, the use of an elementary osmotic pump to deliver medication to the buccal tissues has been suggested. Elementary osmotic pumps are typically formed by compressing a tablet of an osmotically active drug (or an osmotically inactive drug in combination with an osmotically active agent or osmagent) and then coating the tablet with a semipermable membrane which is permeable to an exterior aqueous-based fluid but impermeable to the passage of drug and/or osmagent. One or more delivery orifices may be drilled through the semipermeable membrane wall. Alternatively, orifice(s) through the wall may be formed in situ by incorporating leachable pore forming materials in the wall. In operation, the exterior aqueous based fluid is imbibed through the semipermeable membrane wall and contacts the drug and/or salt to form a solution or suspension of the drug. The drug solution or suspension is then pumped out through the orifice as fresh fluid is imbibed through the semipermeable membrane.
While the use of elementary osmotic pumps has proven to be very successful in delivering drugs through the gastro-intestinal (GI) tract (i.e., by swallowing the elementary osmotic pump), there are several problems with buccal administration. As with drug-containing lozenges, there is a natural tendency for the patient to suck and chew on the drug-containing elementary osmotic pumps. Chewing in particular tends to compress the deformable membrane wall, thereby squeezing the drug solution or suspension out of the device at an accelerated rate. The duration of drug delivery is therefore severely curtailed. For example, when an elementary osmotic pump, designed to deliver drug at a relatively constant rate over a period of 12 to 24 hours within the GI tract, is placed in the oral cavity and subjected to patient sucking and chewing, the device delivers the entire drug dose relatively quickly, sometimes in less than about an hour.
Thus, there has been a need in the art of treating oral diseases for a dosage form which is osmotically driven but which is able to continuously deliver a drug within the mouth to the buccal membranes and which is relatively unaffected by the patient sucking and chewing on the device.
Another proposed solution to the problem of short duration of drug delivery from rinses, pastilles, and tablets, has been a delivery device comprised of a hydrophilic polymer having a drug dispersed therein. When placed between the cheek and gum of a patient, the hydrophilic polymer absorbs moisture from the buccal membrane, eventually adhering itself to the membrane surface. While it is desirable from the standpoint of patient comfort and convenience to adhere the delivery platform directly to the buccal membrane, this can create a problem when delivering a drug having a tendency to cause irritation. When delivering an irritating drug, these devices tend to magnify the irritation since the device is adhered to the buccal membrane and maintains a high concentration of the irritating drug at a single membrane site.
Thus, there has been a need in the art of treating oral diseases for a dosage form which is able to continuously deliver a potentially irritating drug for extended periods of time without causing irritation.
Of course, with any dosage form designed to deliver a drug into the oral cavity for an extended period of time, means must be provided for alerting the patient when a predetermined dose of the drug has been delivered. For example, in cases where the recommended treatment is continuous delivery of drug into the mouth of the patient, a signaling means for alerting the patient when the entire dosage has been delivered is required. In the case of a dosage form designed to deliver a predetermined percentage of the dose buccally and the remainder of the dose through the GI tract, the dosage form must be provided with means for signaling the patient when the predetermined perecentage of the dose has been delivered.